Something Not So Blue
by FantasimFiction Girl
Summary: Takes place during the episode Someting Borrowed, at Lily's wedding, between Barney and Scooter, and has slash...


Something Not So Blue

It happened at his two friends' wedding. Barney didn't even mean for it to happen, but it did. He had just been turned down by a pregnant harp player, and entered the bride's room, where two women were walking about. One was the bride, Lily, who was marrying his friend Marshall, and the other was his friend Ted's girlfriend, Robin.

"Hey, you know what line doesn't work on a harp player? Hey baby, Anna pluck?"

"Really, that didn't work?" Robin didn't looked surprised it didn't work, but still added to Barney's comment.

"Not even a little. Hey, who's Bill?"

"Bill?" Lily sat, and thought over the name Barney had just said.

"Yeah, this guy came up to me at the bar." A flashback played in Barney's mind, remembering Bill. The short-haired brunet came up to him, looking agitated as he kept leering at a wedding pamphlet, and walked straight up to him, talking.

"Can I ask you something? Where in the ceremony is the place where they ask if anyone objects?" The man kept looking and pointing at the piece of paper, waiting for an answer.

"Ahh, I don't think they do that anymore."

"Oh, so when do you think someone should do it? Just wait for a lull, or what?"

Barney was looking back at the man strangely, when Lily broke his flashback concentration.

"Oh no, did he look like a guy who tried to be an umpire, but failed?" Barney thought about it before answering.

"Kinda did."

"That's Scooter." Robin looked shocked as she stood completely up.

"Your high school boyfriend, Scooter?"

"His real name is Bill. My mom must have invited him."

"Why, why would she do that?"

"Our families are really close, but my ex-boyfriend? Come on, mom, I didn't invite that professional squash player dad busted you with." Her friends were both confused by her last remark, but they really didn't feel like questioning it.

"Ehh, I need a glass of wine."

"Oh, I'll get it," Barney responded, quickly heading towards the door, when Lily interrupted him.

"Oh, thanks. Oh hey, how's Marshall doing?"

"He's great. He's about to get his hair cut."

"Oh, I'm worried my cousins going to cut it too short."

"Me too. I was up all night," Barney said, using his sarcasm as usual, when Scooter stepped up behind him.

"Hello Lily."

"Hey Bill."

"Hey Barney." Barney walked around him, leaving him in the room.

"Scooter, what are you doing here?"

"It's not Scooter anymore, it's Bill. A lot of things have changed about me Lily, but one hasn't, I still love you. And I came here to win you back."

Lily laughed unsteadily and worriedly, and then said after she finished "Oh no, really?"

"Lily, I- I know it's crazy, but I love you, and if you can look me in the eye and tell me you want to marry Marshall, I will leave right now, and be out of your life forever."

As Lily continuously tried to tell him she wanted to marry Marshall, Scooter waved his head around, avoiding her eye contact. And Barney went back to the bar for the glass of wine.

"I need a glass of wine." The bartender looked paranoid with him already, responding to him rudely.

"And I need you to get out of my face."

"It's for the bride, so-"

"White or red?" Barney saw an opportunity, and decided to use it.

"White, and uh, she'd also like a scotch and soda."

"You got it."

"She'd also like a bowl of smoked almonds."

"I don't have any, but I guess I could run out to the corner and get some."

"Well, it's only the biggest day of her life, so-" The bartender ran off, and Barney stepped in behind the bar, "Let the games begin," and walked into the bride's room, handing over the glass of wine.

"Here, can't stay, gotta try something," and he left the room just as fast as he entered. Scooter tried to speak to Lily again.

"Maybe my words won't change your mind, but maybe the words of a poet will. I read, from November Rain, by W. Axel Rose."

Robin looked surprised, and added "That is a good song."

Lily got irritated by Robin's comment, and they were interrupted by someone coming through the door.

"Barney said you needed me to bounce some guy named Scooter."

Scooter left the room in a hurry at the look of the giant man standing there, and the bouncer let him by, then asked "What's up with Bill?"

Robin was using her hands as she talked to the giant man. "That's Scooter."

"I'm on it," and the bouncer left the room after the little man.

Meanwhile, Barney was still working on a one-night stand in the altar room.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Can I have your phone number?"

"No."

"It's for the bride."

"Oh! Hold on, let me go get a pen."

"The bride wants you to walk slower."

Chapter Two

After she handed him her number, he walked out of the altar room, being tackled by a little man who was running frantically from the other direction. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Scooter, right?"

"You-You sent that bouncer after me."

"I had to. Lily doesn't want you to be here."

"I love her. You don't understand."

"Why would you want to be stuck with one chick all your life, when you can have a different chick every night?"

"But-"

"Scooter, trust me, you don't want to be stuck with Lily all your life."

"I don't?"

Barney then saw Brad, the bouncer, coming down the hall, and he quickly grabbed Scooter's wrist and opened the coatroom door, and quickly, while dragging Scooter along with him, ducked into the room. It was big, but it was filled with coats, making it seem smaller than it was. Scooter didn't know what was happening, and Barney moved around him the best he could and glared out the small window, seeing that Brad was standing right there, and it looked as if he wasn't about to move. "What's going on?"

"Well, Scooter, it looks like we're stuck here, unless you want to get thrown out by Brad."

"Who's Brad?"

"The bouncer."

"I think I'm fine here."

"Wouldn't blame you."

They were standing there for a minute, and Barney turned. He was accidentally close to the brunet haired man, and stared into his eyes for a while, then suddenly felt uncomfortable by the man standing right there, and turned back towards the window. The brunet tried to make more room, which was impossible, and almost pushed Barney over. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine."

Barney regained his stance, and looked back out the window, and then Brad started to look towards the small window. Barney quickly threw himself back, knocking both him and Scooter over and onto the floor. Barney landed on top of Scooter, and stared into his eyes again. He started to speak. "Sorry, Brad was about to-"

"It's fine. I'll be okay."

He rolled off of Scooter and helped him get up. He held out his hand and Scooter grabbed it, pulling himself off the floor. As soon as their hands touched, Barney felt automatic electricity, which was weird, but he tried not to let Scooter know, but Scooter felt the same spark. Barney just pulled Scooter up, and Barney went back to the window as best as he could. "Is he still there?"

"Unfortunately."

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Wait."

"How long?"

"Not sure." He turned back to the man standing awkwardly, trying to not fall over himself again, and trying to make more room in the tiny room. His hand went up to his face, examining a small scratch on Scooter's forehead that he might have caused.

"Are you okay?"

He kept moving his finger, tracing the cut but being careful not to touch it. Scooter didn't move, and closed his eyes at the feel of Barney's hand. Barney felt that strange spark inside of him, and held onto it, and then the spark took control of his body, and moved him closer to the brunet haired man. Barney no longer felt uncomfortable. He felt real, safe, and things he'd never felt before.

Scooter opened his eyes, and saw Barney looking at him. He didn't feel uneasy. He just started right back, and finally, it hit. Barney's hand moved to the back of Scooter's hair and pulled his face in, having their noses touch. Scooter's breath was warm against him, and he figured Scooter felt the same thing about his breath. Then, tilting his head, Scooter let Barney take his lips with his mouth. They were a lot warmer than his breath, and Barney opened his mouth just as Scooter opened his, and their tongues tangled as their kiss became more passionate. It was like a dream, and it wasn't Barney doing this. He had no idea what came over him, and then the kiss broke apart.

Looking back into Scooter's eyes, he didn't feel weird about what had happened. He just stepped closer and kissed Scooter again, more roughly, and instead of keeping his hands behind Scooter's head, he moved them down towards the belt wrapped around Scooter's waist. And Scooter's hands moved to the same spot on Barney, both undoing the belts simultaneously, and they stopped as soon as the belts were undone. Barney took off Scooter's suit jacket, and pulled his shirt from his pants and started to unbutton it, and Scooter started to do the same thing to Barney. Eventually, they were both standing there shirtless.

And Scooter pulled Barney in, kissing and snuggling his neck, as Barney worked the rest of his own pants down, revealing his boxers. Scooter worked from Barney's neck to the man's perfect chest, and continued to go down, and finally, eventually, Scooter reached the boxers' waistline. Barney was playing with the brunet's hair, and kept pulling his head closer to him, and soon Barney's boxers were on the floor. Barney was watching both the window and Scooter as Scooter put him in his mouth. This was what he'd needed, and Scooter moved his head in a rhythm, going back and forth. Barney felt and enjoyed every surge, and finally couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed someone's coat, and sunk his teeth into it as Scooter speedup and made him reach his climax point.

After Scooter finished, he worked his way back up to Barney's mouth, and Barney pulled the rest of Scooter's pants off to return the favor. He kissed him all the way down as well. His stomach was churning, as his sparks grew, and then he moved his way back up and turned around. Scooter came up behind him, kissing his neck, and then with a small, silent agreement, plunged into Barney. Barney's sparks flew off everywhere as he began to buck his hips against Scooter. When Scooter finished, he turned back around, facing him, and gave him another deep kiss and dressed in silence. He checked the window. Brad was gone. If they were going to escape, now would be the time, and they left in separate directions. Barney opened the groom's door and greeted Ted, and started to fix his messed-up tie when Marshall busted through a door in the room, something on his head, and nobody ever suspected a thing…


End file.
